Doodle Club
Doodle club is a drawing app made in 2012. There's many tools you can choose from to draw or paint with (Other art apps are better. Seriously just get Sketchbook, Medibang, or IbisPaint) and there's also a chat where you can talk to your friends (and local pedophiles)! * I want DCH’s thick ass cock shoved deep into my ass, I want him to cum straight into my tight little asshole. I want him to fuck me so damn hard.... mmmm.... yes daddy.... Praise Doodle Club has received praise for being a fun and interactive game, receiving an average of 3.6 stars on Google Play, and 3.7 on the Apple App Store/iTunes. (as of 12-27-2017) (Most of the reviews are when the game was good, it doesn’t even deserve 1 star now) Doodle Club has been called "fun and good for artists" by many until it went to shit. It was closed on Saturday, April 21st. It was reopened and it plans to close again August 31st... unless Dumbass Club Helper opens it up again. Doodle Club was killed on October 31st, 2019. When the fucking retard named DCH added a “membership” system. He most likely came up with this idea while gargling bird shit and getting his dick sucked by a 10 year old girl. The membership system favors people who tell others to kill themselves over people who spent years on the app having fun and creating projects! Great isn’t it! Criticism While Doodle Club has been highly praised in certain aspects (none), it has received harsh criticism that's over its lack of moderation, poor stability, lack of features, slow updates, and basically everything else. Until Flagging was added, bullying became common, and is still a problem to this day. DCH doesn’t care about this anymore. DCH also supports straight up art theft and tracing. Claiming it's okay as that they do it to learn - NOT taking into consideration how the artists may feel. DCH is also very homophobic and transphobic. He said DC isn’t a place for LGBT representation despite making his character, Harry the Emo Wolf, a nonbinary trans man. Harry gets buttfucked by Pranky the Penguin daily. DCH is a furry who’s into feet and loli hentai. There is also many complaints about competitions. Doodle of the Day, Doodle of the Week, Story of the Day, Story of the Week, Flipbook of the Day, of the Week, and Best Ass Kisser of the Week have been accused of being chosen by favorites, cheating, and internet pictures. DCH also says “What’s up Chroma Clubbers and Doodle Clubbers!” Way too much... WAY TOO MUCH. DCH has been known to kiss little kids' asses (ew what a freak) DCH’s real name is Jared, like the dude from Subway. DCH be making those kids suck his “$5 footlong” like bitch nah, your dick is smaller than the amount of people who still have faith in you. Aw bruh, BRUH! Aw dude I’m gonna hang out and I’m gonna chill. NO! No you’re NOT gonna hang out and chill! I’ve moved on I didn’t frickin dwell on you. And now you wanna come on here and PISS on my parade! I dealt with you leaving! - DCH He pretty much cares more about doodle world at this point Category:Doodle club Category:Social Feature Category:Doodle Club Helper Category:Fuck Category:Doodle of the Day Category:Doodle of the Week